This invention relates generally to teaching apparatus, and in particular to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus wherein the recording medium takes the form of a sheet of paper or other material with a spiral magnetic track formed on one surface and with characters, pictures, tables or the like printed on the opposite surface for visual presentation of the subject of audio information prerecorded on the track. Even more particularly, the invention deals with an electric control system for such audiovisual teaching apparatus.
In audiovisual teaching machines of the above described character, the sheet of paper or like material (hereinafter referred to as the magnetic sheet) is fixedly mounted in position on the machine, with its track-bearing surface directed downwardly, and a magnetic recording-reproducing head is moved along the spiral track for playback or recording. It has been common with this type of machines to employ mechanical controls comprising levers, links and a variety of other mechanical elements for causing the machine to perform such functions as playback, recording, stop and backspacing. The machines incorporating such mechanical controls are inevitably bulky, heavy, and expensive of manufacture.
These deficiencies of the prior art are not to be overlooked because the machines are intended primarily for children of both school and preschool ages. Another serious defect is that the actuation of the conventional mechanical controls requires considerable manual effort, which sometimes exceeds the normal capability of preschoolers in particular. Furthermore, unpleasant noise is produced upon actuation of the mechanical controls, and they are highly susceptible to troubles with the repeated use of the machine.